Sonny, Chad and Their Dating Parents
by XxKayla96xX
Summary: "We should see each other again." "That would be very nice. But I don't.." I interrupted her. "She would love too!" I said. My mom deserves to date. She hasn't in years. "Connie. Connie Monroe." She shook his hand. He spoke. "Chris. Chris David Cooper."
1. Why Wait

Authors Note.

Hey guys. If you don't already know me I'm Kayla.

I'm new to fanfiction this is only my third story. I have another one if you want to read.

Its a sequel to another story and it hasn't been doing well!

But yeah. So enjoy my story!

Disclaimer I do not own SWAC

Enjoooooooooooooy!

~Kayla

* * *

**Why Wait**

_What'aya say girl, we **do somethin' crazy**_  
_**Quit puttin' it off,** you know what I'm sayin'_  
_Ain't like it ain't **gunna happen**, forever's a given_  
_**It's already written**_  
**_Who we kiddin' baby, come on_**

_The **stars can't line up** any **straighter**_  
_Let's **do it now** and think about it later_

_**Why wait **another minute_  
_For somethin' we **should'a done yesterday?**_  
_I know a little church_  
_With a preacher who could **hook us up **right away_  
_**Love **don't need a reason_  
_Baby I don't see how **I could love you **anymore than I do today_  
****

**_So why wait_**

* * *

_*****Some things happen for a reason. But you think it can always be worse._*****

*****_That if you pull through tommorow will always be better. Just let me tell you.*****_

**Thats bull crap.**

* * *

"You're not welcome here Mackenzie." I said acting as dramatic as I could.

"Why? Because I'm richer then you?" He said back.

"No. Because this is the girls bathroom."

"Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhy!" Grady said dropping to his knees.

"And your zipper is open." I added staring off.

"Fllllllllllllllllllllllllly!" Grady screams. We quickly move to the back and walk together dramatically.

"On the next Mackenzie Stalls." The announcer finishes above us.

"Cut! Great rehearsal guys. I love it. Take a break."

"Thanks."

I said smiling and walking past him to my dressing room.

I needed to get out of this costume.

I liked the sketch and all but seriously this costume was terrible.

Plus its Mackenzie Falls like. Ew.

"Sonny!" I turned to see Chad behind me.

"What do you want Chad?" I said crossing my arms.

"I need a favor." He said not looking up from his phone.

"What?"

He looked up from his phone and laughed.

"Wanna be one of us now do ya?"

"It's just a character." I said defensively glaring right to his eyes.

"Stop making fun of us on your show. You guys are just jealous."

"I think you just redefined the term third grader." I mumbled.

"Don't be mean."

"I'll be nice when you become smart. So it looks like I'm staying mean."

He rolled his eyes. "Well anyway, I need you to try and keep Dakota away from me."

I kept staring with my arms crossed.

"I don't want to get fired." I told him.

"Yeah, Well I have a reputation to keep Sonny." He held up his arms for emphasis.

"I can't go walking around with a little girl hanging on me." He had his two fingers walking across his hand.

"Ask somebody else."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes.

"You know I really don't know why you have to be so mean."

"You know I really don't want to stand here and talk to you." He gave me a fake smile.

"Well I don't want to stand here and talk to you." I shot him a comeback.

"Fine." Oh here we go.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good." I turned on my heel and stormed past him to my room.

"Wait Sonny!" I turned slowly annoyed.

"What now?"

"So will you do it?" He asked smiling.

I groaned. He winked, turned again and was gone.

I slowly turned back and walked to my dressing room.

He annoys me. He can be nice.

But then a couple seconds later he'll be irritating.

Pick a personality! It drives me insane!

I turned the corner and my mother was standing there.

"Mom?" I said eyes wide. I stopped in front of my dressing room.

"Hey Sonny!" She exclaimed.

"Mom, What are you doing here?" I asked checking to see if anyone saw me.

"I just wanted to visit my daughter at work." She smiled. I opened the door to my dressing room grabbed her arm and pulled her in.

"Well I'm fine! So you can go now." She frowned.

"You know Sonny we never talk anymore. I barely even see you. I wanted to come and visit." I rolled my eyes.

"Look mom we can talk at home. But people are here and well.. I'm working."

She sighed and I opened the door. She walked forward still looking at me and ran into someone.

Mom fell backwards hitting the ground. I rushed to her and reached for her hand but someone beat me to it.

I looked up from my mom and saw a man. He had a bluetooth in his ear.

He was wearing a black suit and had a phone in his hand. He had dirty blonde hair and gorgeous eyes.

"I am so sorry!" He raised his hand to his ear. "Call you back."

He pressed a button hanging up.

My mom brushed herself off. "It's ok. I'm fine."

"You know you have the most prettiest eyes." My mom giggled and the man gave a cute cocky smile.

I leaned up against my closed dressing room door. I started texting Tawni to tell her my mom just got hit on.

My mom hasn't dated in years. This probably won't happen again until the Jonas Brothers get looser pants.

So basically this is a one time thing.

"Thanks. Your eyes aren't bad either." I rolled my eyes at the stupid compliment but he seemed rather flattered.

"So do you work here?" He asked sweetly.

"No, my daughter does." She looked at me and the man gave me a smiled.

I gave a small wave.

"Good for her." He said nodding to me. "We should see each other again."

I gave a silent gasp. I'm not surprised. The Monroe ladies are pretty fantastic.

"That would be very nice. But I don't.." I interrupted her.

"She would love too!"

She gave in. "Ok. Sure." Good. My mom needs something to distract her from well, Me.

She extended a hand. "Connie. Connie Monroe."

He took her hand and shook it slightly. "Chris. Chris David Cooper."


	2. Misery

Authors Note.

AHHHHH. You guys freaking rock! SO MANY EMAILS. It was amazing.

I wish people would review my other stories. I loooove this.

I'm writing this chapter because the amazing response to the other one.

YAY. Keeeeeeeeep it up please! Thanks to these people for reviewing.

Butterfify, Teddy Bear333, channystemiluver4ever, LOLChanny819, ilove2lol, DannySamLover20.

LOVE YOU. I hope we can become fanfic buds.

Hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer I do not own SWAC.

Enjoooooooooooy.

~Kaylla.

* * *

**Misery**

_I am in **misery**_  
_There **ain't** no other_  
_Who can** comfort **me  
_  
_Why **won't** you **answer** me?_  
_Your **silence** is **slowly killing** me_  
_Girl you really** got **me **bad**  
_  
_You really **got** me **bad**_  
_I'm gonna **get you back**_  
**_Gonna get you back_**

* * *

"Excuse me.. Who are you?" I said eyes wide. I slide in front of my mother staring at this man.

"Chris David Cooper." He stated again slowly and confused.

I laughed nervously. "As in Chad Dylan Coopers.."

"Dad." He finished for me.

"Right. Well we must be going." I turned around pushing my mom away.

"Sonny, don't be rude." She said still looking at him. I stood behind them not knowing what to do.

She can't go out with him. What.. What if they fall in love? What if they get married? Then we.. Chad and I.. would be.. brother and sister.

Something has to be done.

"So would you like to go out with me tommorow?" He said hopeful.

"She can't!" I said without thinking.

"Oh Sonny we have nothing to do tommorow."

I stepped back hoping for a miracle. It was a stretch but maybe just maybe she might say..

"I would love too." I sighed. Ugh.

I buried my face in my hands as Mom put her number in Chris's phone.

This isn't fair. It must be Chads fault.

Yeah. It's always Chads fault.

I walked away from my mom and Chris to confront Chad.

I walked onto his set and watched them.

"Chloe we can't be together." He said looking concerned with his goregous eyes.

Not that I would care.

"But why Mackenzie?" She said looking back. Chad turned away. I laughed to myself.

Our Mackenzie Stalls sketch was dead on.

"Because Chloe. We're from to different worlds." He whipped back around to face her. "I can't love you."

Chad looked down and Chloe ran off crying. The director called cut and I marched up to Chad.

I placed a hand on his chest and pushed him into the set wall.

"Why hello Sonny." He said giving me a cocky smile raising his eyebrows.

I slapped him upside the head.

"Your dad just asked my mom on a.. a a date." He gently pushed me off him and brushed himself off.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. As if a.. Cooper would ask out a Monroe." I grabbed his arm with a huff and dragged him from the set.

I dragged him until we reached the hallway where my mom was.

"Ow Sonny. Sieriously. Chill."

"Shhhhh! Shut up!"

We peaked around the corner.

He gasped when he saw them talking and laughing.

"Just because they're talking doesn't mean their dating." He whispered.

Chris heard us.

"So you two have met." Chris said looking at us smiling wide.

"Unfortuanetly." I said quietly.

"Chad," He said putting an arm around him. "This is Connie. Sonny's mother. We're going out tommorow."

He looked from her to me, then back to her then back to me. He walked over next to me while our parents continued talking.

"Told you." I said with my arms crossed.

"This is your fault." He said not looking at me.

"What? How is this my fault?"

"You freaking Monroe ladies can't keep from falling for us."

"Oh yeah right. You're dads is definatly into my mom Chad." I state gesturing toward them with a roll of my eyes.

"Sonny its obvious my dad just feels bad."

"Oh really?"

"Really Sonny. Really."

We stood their in silence with our arms crossed waiting for our parents to stop talking or for someone call us to set.

This is ridiculous. Chad's an ass. Oh and my mom and Chad's dad who is probably an ass too are going to date.

But it won't last they probably will hate each other. Good. There's still hope.

They finally stopped talking and my mom walked over to me smiling. She sighed.

"So we're going over there house tommorow."

"What?" I said louder then normal.

"Yes. He invited us both over! Isn't that sweet?" She said to me clapping her hands together.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Why?"

"I hate Chad mom! I hate him. Hes a jerk. I don't want to go over his house!"

"Sonny. Come on please?"

"Mom. I don't want to deal with him."

"I don't care. You're going and you're going to like it!"

"No I'm really not."

"Yes. You. Are." She finished with a huff. I watched my mom storm off down the hallway and out the door.

I stood in front of my room pissed. Like really pissed.

I groaned and opened my door and flopped on my chair.

My face hid in the pillow on the chair.

This would be a long night.

* * *

Authors Note.

HEY. Did you like it?

I hope so. Please check out my other story.

It would make me very happppy! :)

LOVE YOU GUYS.

~Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayla.


	3. Break Your Little Heart

Authors Note.

Hey. Ok well I have a question to ask you.

And you HAVE to answer it ok?

Well, someone told me if i made Chad and Sonny a couple they would hate this story.

But I kinda wanted them too be. Not like of coarse while they are dating. It would be like.. a long long long time after.

Sooo let me know if i should or shouldn't.

THANKS.

Thanks to my fabulous reviewers.

EllietheDisneyfreak, Aboanu, Moustachez-Love, Teddy Bear333, Girltech101, LOLChanny819 (We will be friends.), MissWriter13 (Hahaa. OMGEEEZ),

mcooper11, DannySamLover20 (I'll messege you), and Hanuel.

You guys rock. Sorry for the long authors note!

Heres the chapter.

Enjooooooooooooy.

Btw the song fits for this chapter but its kinda mean. Sorry. I just love that song.

Disclaimer- I do not own SWAC.

~Kaaaaaaaaayla.

* * *

**Break Your Little Heart**

_I'm gonna** break your little heart**_  
_**Watch **you take the fall_  
_**Laughing** all the way to the hospital_

_'Cause there's **nothing **surgery can do_  
_I'm gonna **break your little heart**_

_**Show **you to the **door**_  
_Sew yourself **shut**_  
_Now you're **begging** for more_  
_'Cause there's **nothing **surgery can do_

**_When I break your little heart in two_**

* * *

Tommorow I would have to go over to Chad's house.

It's probably big and fantastic.. What if I lived their one day?

Where he ate, slept.. showered. Oh my god!

My face was still buried in my pillow and I didn't realize the lights came on.

"Awwww, who rejected you this time." A familar annoying voice said.

"Nobody rejected me Tawni."

"Then what's wrong?" She said walking over and sitting at my vanity table chair crossing her legs.

I put the pillow aside and sighed.

"My moms going on a date."

"Yeah, I know." She held up her phone. "You texted me."

"Well I never told you who it was."

"Yeah, you said he was some good looking older man."

Uhhh. I probably shouldn't have said that. I buried my face into my hands.

"It was Chad's dad." I mumbled. She didn't say anything. I looked up from my hands and she was staring at me.

Then she burst out laughing.

"It.. It was Chads... Dad?" She said laughing in between every other word.

I nodded. Her laugh died off.

"Well there really isn't anything you can do." She said shrugging.

I stood up. "What do you mean theres nothing I can do? I have to do something!"

"Well you and Chad hate each other right?"

"Yeeeeah." I said confused.

"Well then your parents will too."

"Huh. Your probably right." I said.

"Aren't I always."

"No. Not really." I said. She rolled her eyes and walked away.

You know what. They'll hate each other. I know it.

And i'll be there to say..

I. Told. You. So.

* * *

My mother pulled into a driveway before a great mansion.

We parked the car in front of two brown garage doors.

The house was 4 levels high. Their was a small balcony outstretched from the fourth level.

Another balcony came from the second level with a stairwell down to a balcony that rested above the garage.

All of the many doors and windows had brown frames.

I walked up the stairs next to the right garage door that curved up to the front door.

My mother slowly followed and I waited for her to knock so I could waste as much time as possible.

She knocked and moments later a smiling Chad answered.

"Hello Mrs. Monroe." He greeted happily.

"Hello Chad." She smiled back and walked past him.

Chad began to close the door.

I stopped it with my hand and walked past him.

"Nice try." I mumbled.

I walked to my right through a doorway.

He followed me into their kitchen and my mom was already talking to Chris.

"Hello Sonny." He said to me before going back to talking to my mom.

He led us through the doorway we just walked into past a staircase that led upstairs, past the front door and to the living room.

I sat on a chair to the left of their flat screen and Chad sat across the coffee table in another chair.

Then my mom and Chris sat next to each other on the couch.

They continued laughing and having a good time while I sat their.

I eventually tuned them out and thought about the show and my castmates. Anything that took my mind off of where I was and what was happening.

"Why I would love to show you around." Chris said which brought me back to reality. He turned to me.

"Would you like to come?"

"No. It's ok. I'll stay." I said hoping to be alone.

"Chad will stay here then." He said smiling. I can never have anything!

He led my mom up the stairs and out of sight.

I crossed my arms and laid back in the chair.

"Sitting here isn't going to solve anything." Chad told me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well obviously we both don't want this to happen."

"Yeah. I hate you and you hate me."

"You.. hate me?" He said looking upset. I began to feel bad.

"No.. Well we don't get along." I said.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." He looked down.

"Well then what are we going to do?" I asked.

"We could just try and break them up." He said.

"So.. You and me." I said. "We're going to... Team up?"

"Sure. It could work." We both smiled.

"And we'll never speak of it again?"

"Nope." He said. My smile got bigger.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

My smile disappeared as our parents walked back down the stairs.

"It's gorgeous." My mother exclaimed.

"Thank you." He said smiling.

I looked at Chad and he winked. We were going to break them up, but how?

We needed a plan.

A plan that would cause them to never want to speak again.

And didn't have any idea.

* * *

Authors Note.

So what do ya think?

They got to team up! Lol.

Im excited. Oh and I really have no idea what the plan is.

Ill figure it out. :)

Don't forget to tell me what you think i should do (Go to top)

~Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaayla


	4. Lean On Me

Authors Note.

Okk! I made my decision. Annnnnd I have this whole thing planned out.

So if you don't like the way I do then to bad for you! :)

WOO. Ok now I'm exciteeeed. My amazing reviewers..

Anne-Lilian, xmarkersarecoolx, EllietheDisneyfreak, Hanuel, DannySamLover20, Girltech101, channystemiluver4ever, Teddy Bear333, and LOLChanny819.

THANKS.

Heres the story.

Disclaimer- I do not own SWAC.

Enjooooooooooooooy.

~Kayla.

* * *

**Lean On Me**

_**Sometimes** in our **lives**_  
_We **all** have **pain**_  
_We **all** have **sorrow**_  
_But if we are **wise**_  
_We **know **that there's **always tomorrow**_

**_Lean on me! _**  
_When you're **not strong**_  
_And I'll be your **friend**_  
_I'll **help** you carry on_  
_For it won't be long_  
_'Till I'm gonna **need**_  
**_Somebody to lean on_**

* * *

I sat across the lunch room looking over at Chad.

Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora were eating and talking about some sketch. Nobody was paying attention to me.

I kept glancing over every few minutes. Eventually caught his eye.

He smiled and motioned for the door. I nodded.

"Uh guys, I got to go to the bathroom. I'll be back."

"Ok." They all said. I stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. Moments later Chad came out.

"So what's up?" He asked.

"Well what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. We'll talk when you come over again."

"When's that?"

"I don't know. When you come over for dinner or something. But not now."

"Ok."

"All right. Bye Sonny." He walked back into the caferteria.

* * *

My mom pulled into Chad's house and I got out.

I decided since our parents were going out tonight I would just come over.

We got to the front door and Chris answered.

He was looking nice in an outfit that Chad would probably wear.

"Hey Connie." He said kissing her cheek. I held in my lunch and followed them in the house.

"Oh. Hi Sonny." He said confused. "I didn't know you were coming."

"I thought I would hang out with Chad." I said making it up.

"Oh well I'm glad you are getting along."

I smiled at him. "Yeah." I added.

"Well he's upstairs. He'll probably be down in a minute."

They left the house and I plopped down on their couch. I put my feet up and relaxed.

I wonder what we are going to do. I looked in the reflection of the tv and saw Chad.

I whipped around and saw he was in only a towel.

My jaw dropped.

"Uhh.. Um hi?" I tried.

"Dammit Sonny! What are you doing here?"

"I um.. Came.. For.. Cuz our parents.." I stared at him. My eyes were wide.

He.. He had abs! Like not Taylor Lautner like.. But sieriously..

"What are you doing? Put some damn clothes on!" I burst out. My eyes got even wider relizing that I yelled at him.

When he probably should be yelling at me.

Chad looked at me then walked up the stairs.

I sat back down on the couch and buried my face in the pillow next to me.

The pillow muffled my scream.

When I finished I picked it up and tossed it aside.

I crossed my arms and put an angry look on my face

The couch sank beside me.

"Did you like what you saw?" He asked with a laugh.

I turned my head to look at him without changing my expression.

"Awww don't be mad at me."

"Well why you walking around with only a towel on."

I turned my head back to facing straight ahead.

"It's my house!" He exclaimed.

"Oh right.." He laughed again.

"Oh lighten up you know it was funny."

A smile spread across my face and I started laughing.

We laughed and laughed until our sides hurt.

Once we stopped Chad spoke.

"So what were you saying earlier? You were to distracted by my amazing body it didn't come out right."

I know what your thinking.

Shut up I was not!

"I was not." I said hitting him. "Anyway, I was saying that I came because we needed to decide what we were doing about them."

"Well why don't we just tell them about how completely diffrent they are."

"Ok." I said.

"Well, let's start with the basics. Hmm.." He thought. "Is your mom a cat or dog person."

"Cat."

"Well Dad is a dog person. Perfect."

"How is that going to break them up?" I asked.

"Well I mean it might not. But we have to keep them disareeing. Even the simplest things could make them think they're not right for each other."

I nodded. He continued.

"What does your mom do?"

"She was a teacher but she quit when we moved here. She hates being a stay at home mom, But there hasn't been anything she can do."

"My mom was a stay at home mom. My dad has to be the 'provider.'" He said using his fingers for emphasis.

I laughed. "It amazes me how we can't stand each other and they have some sort of connection."

He shrugged.

We sat their for a minute or too.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to her?" I asked. I felt bad after asking but he was ok with telling me.

"They divorced. I don't know where my mom is."

"Why didn't you go with her?"

"She wanted me to stay." He looked down. "She told me my dad could make me famous. She said with him I'd have a better life."

I looked at him as he continued.

"I love my dad. I really do. But my mom.. I just wish I saw her more."

"Oh."

"What happened to your dad?"

"He died." I said.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know."

"No no. It's ok. He was in a car accident. I was with him. He was turning on to a street when the car came and hit us."

I paused remembering the day.

"I was 7. I had so many cuts and bruises.. I really was messed up. But my dad.. didn't make it."

"I'm sorry." I looked at him and smiled.

"I always tried to help my mom so when I got this job I couldn't say no. Now I can help."

He smiled.

"So I was thinking that we should try and convince them that they don't like each other as much as we can."

I nodded. "So just say things we know about them they wouldn't like." I said.

"Exactly."

"Ok I guess that works."

So there we were two people who fought everyday laughing and eating popcorn on the couch talking about are parents.

Telling stupid stories that would make them laugh. Hopefully they would wonder what they saw in each other.

I do admit it was fun.

Chad looked at the clock on the cable box.

"It's only 8. They probably went to a movie or something. We got another hour or so."

"Ok. So whatcha want to do?" I asked putting a handful of popcorn in my mouth.

"I don't know. How about a movie?"

I shrugged and he went over to the TV. He sat down and looked in the cabinet with rows of movies.

He pulled out movies and placed them on the floor. I saw a movie I wanted to watch.

"He's Just Not That Into You! I love that movie!" He rolled his eyes and put it in the dvd player.

He sat back down next to me.

We watched the movie and I laughed. I caught some eye rolls from Chad and just shook my head.

He laughed when the two woman talked about 'If hes not marring you'.

I was upset when I fell asleep and I missed Jennifer Anniston get proposed too.

When I woke up I was warm.

Then I realized I was laying on Chads shoulder.

I didn't move.

I relaxed just a little when I realized Chad was asleep too.

Should I move? Yeah I should.

But I couldn't. I stayed their.

He was comfortable. So I stayed.

And wierdly, for the first time in awhile..

I had no complaints.

* * *

Authors Note

I love this chapter.

I hope you guys do too!

See ya soon!

~Kaaaaaaaayla.


	5. That's What You Get

Authors Note.

I havent been on in awhile. I apologize. Like I really do.

But I am back. So here. :)

Thanks to my reviewers...

LexiTaylor, LOLChanny819, Teddy Bear333, Hanuel, Moustachez-Love, Hayleighxxx, EllietheDisneyfreak, DannySamLover20, channystemiluver4ever, Anne-Lilian, xmarkersarecoolx, Geekquality

Disclaimer- I do not own SWAC.

Enjooooooooooooy.

~Kayla.

* * *

**That's What You Get**

_**And why do we like to hurt so much**? __Just to **go **on  
And **why,**  
All the **possibilities** where  
I was **wrong** _

_I can't **decide**_  
_**You** have made it **harder **_

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win**,_  
_Whoa._  
_**That's what you get when you let your heart win**,_  
_Whoa..._

* * *

At some point before our parents got home Chad got up and went to the kitchen.

Which I'm not upset about or anything. So don't say it was because I don't like him.

Anyway. When my mom walked in I was on the couch alone. She woke me up and walked me out.

I climbed into the car.

"How was your date?" I asked.

"Oh very nice. We had so much fun."

"That's good." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. The paparazzi was their too." She laughed. "It was cool that people were taking my picture."

She smiled.

"So what did you and Chad do?" She asked still looking at the road.

My eyes widened and I realized I should start our plan now.

"Oh we just talked." I said with a shrug.

"Really? About what?"

"Just about you guys." I turned to her. "How much do you like him?"

"Well it hasn't been long. But so far I do."

"Oh because you wouldn't be able to work if you got married."

"And why not?" She said turning toward me for only a second.

"Well he likes to be the only one who works. He's rich. You wouldn't have to work anyway."

"Then what would I do?" I shrugged. She had a confused look on her face.

I looked out the window and smiled a little bit.

"What else did he say?" I thought for a moment.

"Welll Chad also said that he spoils him so much."

She tightened her grip on the wheel.

"No. I never spoil you. Are you sure he does that?"

"Oh yeah. I mean come on. Have you seen their house?"

She just kept staring ahead and I kept talking.

"Chad doesn't have any chores! He always lets their maid do it."

"He doesn't have chores?" My mothers jaw dropped. She was the "do your chores or i'll kill you" queen.

Well she wouldn't kill me.

"Yeah plus he doesn't have a curfew or anything."

"That's ridiculous. He can just do whatever he wants?"

"Yeah totally. He would be such a fun dad right?" I put emphasis on dad and smiled.

"Sonny if I lived with him their would be no way you wouldn't have chores or a curfew."

"But he's the man. He loves to be in charge remember?"

"Yeah I guess."

My mother sighed as we finally approached our house. I got out shut the door and walked proudly to my room.

I climbed into bed and had a smile on my face.

* * *

My head flew up when I heard a sound downstairs.

"Chris I don't even know anymore."

A wave of releif washed over me as I realized it was Mom.

I crept up to my door and placed an ear on it.

"I don't know if I want to do this."

Instead of a smile their was a frown on my face. My mom sounded really upset.

"Yeah I know, But we are different.. I like you too."

Why am I breaking them up? I don't like Chad. But I do feel really bad about it.

"Fine. I'll try and make it work. Ok bye." I heard the phone click and their was silence for a moment.

Then I heard her stand up and walk past my door.

I climbed back into my bed and looked up at the ceiling.

She doesn't like him. It's not like I made up all that stuff in the car.

They are really different people.

She'll thank me for it. I know she will.

Well, I hope she will.

* * *

Authors Note.

So their it is! I hope it doesn't take to long for the next chapter!

I promise it will pick up.

~Kaaaaaaayla.


	6. Two Is Better Than One

Authors Note.

HEY. I know I havent been around in awhile!

Yeah. I ve beenn getting into my other story.

Which personnally I think is better then this one.

So lets get to the story.

My lovely reviewers.

Hanuel, mrpuppy, Teddy Bear333, xGoldxRosex, Geekquality, and LOLChanny819(LOVE YOU.)

Enjooooooooy.

Disclaimer- I do not own SWAC.

~Kaaaayla.

* * *

**Two Is Better Than One**

_I **remember** what you wore on the** first **day_  
_You came into my **life **  
And I thought __"**Hey**,  
You **know**, this **could** be something"  
_  
_'Cause **everything** you do and **words** you say_  
_You know that it all **takes** my breath **away**_  
_And now I'm left with** nothing**_

_So **maybe** it's true_  
_That I can't **live** without **you**_  
_And maybe **two is better than one**_  
_But there's so much **time**_  
_To **figure** out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming **undone**  
_  
**_And I'm thinking two is better than one_**

_I **remember** every look upon your **face**_  
_The way you **roll** your eyes_  
_The way you** taste**_  
_You make it **hard** for breathing  
_  
_'Cause when I **close** my eyes and** drift **away_  
_I **think** of you and everything's **okay**_  
_I'm** finally **now believing_

_That **maybe** it's true_  
_That I can't **live** without **you**_  
_And maybe **two is better than one**_  
_But there's so much **time**_  
_To **figure** out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming **undone**  
_  
**_And I'm thinking two is better than one.._**

* * *

What am I going to do?

I do feel bad.

But that doesn't change the fact that I want them to break up.

I can't imagine haveing to be Chads step sister.

"Chad," I said sitting in the cafeteria with him, "We need a plan. A plan that can break them up."

Chad and I have been talking a lot during the day.

Our shows didn't mind because they knew why we were meeting.

"I know." He stated with a sigh. "But what?"

We thought.

"What would my mom hate?"

"How should I know?"

I shrugged.

"I got it!" He said. "My dads got this acting job but he might not take it."

I nodded with a smile on my face.

"All we got to do is make him take the job.."

We finished together.

"Then they're sure to break up."

A huge grin spread across our faces.

We stood up and high fived.

"But wait," My smile faded. "How do we do it?"

Chad scratched his head.

"Yeah I guess we didn't think this through."

We sat back down and we were back to the beginning.

Chad picked up his phone and dialed his dads number.

"Well let me just see if he wants the job."

A few moments later he picked up.

"Hey dad you know that acting job? Are you going to take it?" There was a pause. "Why.. I think you should.. No she wouldn't... Ok Bye."

I raised my eyebrows ready to hear what happened.

"He doesn't want to make your mom upset. I told him she wouldn't care."

"No. I mean she might. But she wouldn't show it."

"Ok. I told him he should. He said he'd think about it."

"Well we need him too."

"I know. I'll call the director. Maybe get him too raise the price."

"Chad, how do you know his number?"

"He directed for me before. Give me your phone so he doesn't know the number."

I passed him my phone and he dialed the number.

I moved over next to him to listen in.

"William Thompsans office how may I help you?" The voice said.

"Hello I am asking for the information on Mr. Thompsans latest project."

"Well the actors will be flown all over the world and the pay is very high."

Chad smiled.

"Yes. And what will Chris Cooper be playing?"

"If he accepts he wil be the love interest to another character."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Click. Chad hung up.

"Hes got to take it." I said.

"I know."

"It will break them up, but its such a great opportunity!"

"That is true."

"So I guess its a good thing?" I said looking down.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Yeah.." He frowned.

"And we won't talk anymore.."

"I guess not." I added.

We looked at each other for a long time.

"Bye." He finally said.

"Bye Chad."

And that was it.

* * *

I got home depressed.

And I didn't even know why.

"Hey mom." I said as I walked through the door.

"Hey honey." She smiled. "So what are we doing tonight?" She asked.

"Well I don't know. I have homework. And I'm tired."

"Oh ok."

"Why are you not going out with Chris tonight?"

"Nah." She said. Mom walked over and sat on the couch.

She turned on the TV.

"Why not?" I asked confused. I didn't think they were fighting anymore.

She shrugged.

"Let's watch TV." We watched old The Nanny reruns and laughed.

We watched and watched.

When a commercial came I asked her again.

"So mom, How was your day?"

"It was ok."

"What happened?"

"Well I went to work, Chris broke up with me, I came home."

"Wait.. WHAT?"

* * *

Authors Note.

OH NO. Lol. It will get better.

And actually its almost over.

Like maybe only a couple more chapters.

Sorry! I'll miss it tooo.

~Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayla.


	7. Just Friends

Authors Note.

HEY. So here we gooo. Ok. SO theres a favor I need to ask of you.

My first story ever was such a huge hit! But I think I'm going down hilll..

Can you let me know?

Thankkks.

Revieewerrrrrrrrs.

mrpuppy, Fanglover911, MiiMyselfandTime, LexiTaylor, Sonny With A Chance, and Teddy Bear333

Thanks for actually reviewingg. You guys are so much better then my other storyy!

Enjoooooooooy.

Disclaimer- I do not own SWAC.

~Kaaaaaaaaayla.

* * *

**Just Friends**

_There she **goes** again, the girl I'm in** love **with_  
_It's cool, we're **just friends**, we **walk** the halls at school_  
_We know it's **casual**, it's cool, we're just.._

_I don't want to** lead** you on_  
_No, but the **truth** is I've grown **fond,** yeah_

_**Everyone** knows it's **meant **to be_  
_Falling in **love**, just you and me_  
_Till the end of **time**, till I'm on her **mind**, it'll **happen**_

_I've been **making** lots of plans_  
_Like a picket fence and a **rose** garden_  
_I just keep on **dreaming**_  
_But it's **cool **'cause we're _

**_Just friends_**

* * *

"He broke up with you?" I screamed.

She nodded.

"Bu-But why?" I said stuttering.

"This movie, He told me earlier that it wasn't going to work."

My mom sounded really upset. She bowed her head.

I hugged her tight.

"Oh Sonny. It's ok." She fidgeted and I broke the hug.

"Are you sure?" I asked guilty.

"Yes. Absoutley." Mom said rubbing my shoulder.

It's all my fault! I wanted to scream.

She simply stood giving me a huge smile and walking into her room shutting the door.

That just made me more guilty.

She always does that. When I feel bad for something she just acts like nothing happened.

It makes it worse!

I grabbed the pillow on my couch and buried my face into it.

The pillow muffled my scream.

This can't be my fault.

Chad wasn't even going to start the plan until next week.

I mean we barely had a plan anyway!

Yeah totally.

But still, then..

What happened?

* * *

"Chad!"

The director groaned. "Cut."

I gave him a toothy grin and he mumbled to himself waiting for me to finish talking to Chad.

"What happened?" I asked him.

He thought for a moment and then realized what I was talking about.

"I don't know."

"Did you say anything to him?"

"No. Not at all. He came home and told me he broke it off." I bit my lip.

"But why?"

"I don't know."

"Well at least there broken up." I said looking hopeful.

"Yeah." He added quietly. We stood for a moment.

"Yup. We won't have to eventually live together right?" I laughed trying to make it less ackward.

He gave a small nervous laugh.

"Yeah.. Because we don't like eachother.. Right?" I asked unsure.

"Actually... Sonny I think we wanted them to break up for different reasons." He mumbled softly.

"What?" I said confused.

"Never mind." He said quickly.

I stared at him for a moment.

"Chad, I feel reallly bad." I finally admitted,

"But you wanted this." He said.

"I know. But I think I hurt my mom." Tears came to my eyes but I wasn't going to let them show.

"I thought you didn't want to see.. me."

"But.. I can't help but think it's my fault."

"It's not. We didn't even do anything." He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Chad I-I have to fix this."

I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm.

"But Sonny. What if they get back together?"

"I just need to tell her."

He pulled my arm back and I faced him.

"I don't want them to get back together."

"Chad I need to make sure she's ok."

I struggled to get my arm free but he wouldn't let me go.

"Sonny, I- I-"

I got my arm free and ran out the door.

When I got to my car and stopped.

Why does Chad want me to stop?

Doesn't he feel bad too?

I remembered why I left him and got in my car.

It started and I drove back to my house.

I ran up to the door.

"Mom!" I yelled as I walked in.

"Whats wrong Sonny?" She asked running up to me.

Tears rolled down my face. I didn't know why I was crying.

"It's all my fault!"

"What is?"

"He broke up withyou because of me!" I was sobbing.

"What are you talking about." She placed her arms on mine.

I took a deep breath and stopped crying.

"Chad and I wanted to break you guys up because we don't like each other.."

Her face looked hurt.

"We told him to take the job and we kept telling you everything thats wrong with him."

"Sonny. It's ok."

"No it's not! I was stupid and shouldn't have done it."

She led me too the couch and we sat down.

"Sonny, We weren't going to last I knew that."

I looked up.

"What?" I said choked up.

"I just wanted somebody to like me. I-I just missed your father I guess."

"So.. your not mad that you guys are over?"

"Nope." She put a hand on my shoulder.

"I really am sorry." I said wiping my eyes.

"It's ok. I know why you did it. " She stood up and walked toward her room.

"Yeah. Wait what?"

"There was another reason why you did it right?"

"What?"

"Think about it." And with that she was gone.

* * *

Authors Note.

Soooo. I'm thinking another 1 or 2 chapterss? Idk.

Lol. I'l miss this story so freaking much.

And you guyss. I don't know what story to write next.

~Kaaaayla.


	8. Walk Away

Authors Note.

Heeeeeeeey! Ok.

So I have decided that the story will not end yet.

I thought of another twisst.

You won't know the twist for awhile though.

Okkkk. Soo here wee gooo!

Revieweeers..

EllietheDisneyfreak, Teddy Bear333, StayStrongDemi, Sonny With A Chance, oOBedwardandChannyForeverOo, xGoldxRosex, mrpuppy, Hanuel, and Anne-Lilian

YESSS. MORE PEOPLE REVIEWINGG.

Seee? That is why I'm not ending it.

Enjooooooooooooy.

Disclaimer- I do not own SWAC.

~Kaaaaaaaaayla.

* * *

**Walk Away**

_You've got your **mother** and your brother_  
_Every other, **undercover**, _  
_**Telling** you what to say _

_You think I'm **stupid**_  
_But the **truth** is, that it's **Cupid**, baby_  
_**Loving** you has made me this way _

_So before you **point** your finger_  
_Get your hands off of my** trigger**, _  
_You **need **to know this situations getting old_  
_And now the more you **talk**, the less I can say_

_I'm looking for** attention**,_  
_Not **another** question_  
_Should you **stay** or should you **go**_  
_Well, if you don't have the** answer**_  
_**Why** you still **standing** here_  
_Hey, hey, hey, hey_  
_Just walk away _  
_Just walk away_

**_Just walk away.._**

* * *

Chad didn't talk to me yesterday.

Or today.

And probably not tommorow.

I smile at him across the cafeteria.

He gives me a weak sad smile and then just looks down.

I'm really upset.

And I really thought I wouldn't be.

I mean, I apologized to my mom.

She forgived me. So why wasn't I happy?

I have no idea.

"Sonny Monrow to set." I heard Marshall say over the intercom.

Damn him.

Before I stood up I looked in my dressing room mirror.

I stared at myself.

Why is my life so confusing?

It's not fair.

I stood up and went to my closet.

The big puffy pink dress was sitting there.

I grabbed it and the wig and got ready for the "Real Princesses of New Jersey" sketch.

I walked down the hallways practicing my voice.

"It's ridicoulous." I said to myself several times.

When I got to the set everyone was waiting for me.

"Oh hey Sonny." Marshall said. He gave me a confused look. "It's not dress rehearsal. You didn't need your costume."

"Oh." Was all I said.

"Ok guys lets run this. First, Sonny practice your intro."

I walked up to the camera and stood their waiting for my cue.

Obiviously I looked upset so I took a deep breath and got ready.

"Ok and action!"

"My men may short but, I'm living large." I said with an accent and attitude.

"Good. Now Tawni you go." I walked off set and waited to do the actual sketch.

When Tawni and Zora finished the set was being put together.

"Sonny? Are you ok?" Tawni asked me.

"Yeah. Totally... not. At all." I said finally giving up.

"What's wrong?"

"Well.. I told my mom about the Chad thing and I thought I would feel better but I don't. I don't know why." I said quickly.

"Sonny, Isn't it obvious?" She said.

"No!" I yell. "It's not! Everyone is saying that to me. I don't know!" I finish and it was silent.

I turn and everyone was staring at me.

They just looked at me wondering why the quiet irl just screamed.

I ran off set and went to my dressing room with tears in my eyes.

But of coarse I ran straight into someone.

And of coarse that someone was Chad.

"Sonny?" He asked perfectly uninjured while I was on the ground.

"No Lady Gaga. Of coarse its me."

I stood up without any help and brushed myself off.

"Oh sorry." He said.

I walked away.

"No. Sonny wait." He said following me.

"What Chad? I thought you weren't talking to me." I stated upset.

"I know. But, you were crying."

"Yeah I was. What about it?"

"What's wrong."

"Nothing."

"No. I'm not stupid." He said giving me a smirk.

But I wasn't falling for it.

When he saw I was serious he stopped.

"Well if you have to know. I dont even know why I'm upset."

"Do you miss me?" He said getting closer.

"I- I don't know." He didn't stop moving.

"Well," Then he got inches from my face. "Sonny theres something you need to know."

"What?" I said quietly. I swallowed.

"The reason I wasn't talking to you and acting all wierd is because I lo-"

"Sonny!" I whipped around and heard Chad cuss under his breath.

"Yeah mom?"

"Guess what I just did!" She said happily.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm dating Chris again!" She yelled.

"What!" Chad and I said together.

* * *

Authors Note.

So what do you think?

Thats not my twist btw.

Its cominggg...

Dun Dun Dun Duuuuh.

~Kaaaaaaaaaayla.


	9. In The End

Authors Note.

HEY! I'm back.

Sorry about the delay. Got to a good part on my other story.

I know you all probably want to know what's going to happen.. so here we go.

Revieweerrss.. FABULOUS.

Teddy Bear333, mrpuppy, Anne-Lilian, EllietheDisneyfreak, xGoldxRosex, Sonny With A Chance, and xmarkersarecoolx

THANKKSS. I hope you guys love this chapter.. :)

Enjooooooooooooooy.

Disclaimer. I do not own SWAC.

~Kaaaaaaaayla..

* * *

**In The End**

_One thing_  
_I don't **know** why_  
_It **doesn't** even matter how **hard** you try_  
_Keep that in **mind**, I designed this rhyme_  
_To explain in due **time**_

_All I **know**_  
_**Time** is a valuable thing_  
_Watch it fly by as the **pendulum swings**_  
_Watch it **count** down to the end of the day_  
_The clock ticks** life away**_

_It's so **unreal**_  
_Didn't** look** out below_  
_Watch the time go right out the **window**_  
_Trying to **hold** on but didn't even know_  
_**Wasted **it all just to_  
**_Watch you go_**

_I kept** everything **inside and _  
_Even though I **tried**_  
_It all** fell** apart_  
_What it **meant** to me will **eventually** be  
__A **m**__**emory** of a time _

_I tried so **hard**_  
_And **got** so far_  
_But **in the end**_  
_It doesn't even **matter**_  
_I **had** to fall_  
_To **lose **it all_  
_But **in the end**_

**_It doesn't even matter.._**

* * *

"You are?" I said still amazed.

"Yes!"

"But Chad was about to tell me he lo-" I stopped when I realized what I was saying.

Chad.. He.. He loved me. Well at least thats what he was going to say right.. Right?

It had to be. I love him. And.. That's the difference.

Between the reasons why we wanted to break them up..

And mine was because I hated him.

Why. Why would I ever say that?

I do love him. This sucks.

"What Sonny?"

"Never mind.. Why.. Why are you dating him again?" I asked stuttering.

"Well I took you advice! I told him we could try to make it work and he agreed!"

I gave a nervous laugh. Chad glared at me and shook his head.

"What about the movie?"

"He's still going to do it.. But we still have awhile until it starts."

"Your going to stay together through it?" I asked unsure.

"I think so." My mother said with the smile on her face growing... If thats possible.

"Oh.." I looked at Chad again. He stood there with his hands in his pockets staring at the ground.

"I'm going to go find Chris! Bye!" She walked away.

I turned to Chad.

"Chad we.. I'm sorry."

"Sonny.. Why would you say that?"

"I- I didn't know you felt that way.."

"So you don't.. You know.. Feel the same way?" He asked, his gorgeour eyes with a sad sparkle.

"No.. I felt bad." He looked away. "We can.. Maybe make it work."

"Don't you get it?"

I just stared at him.

"We just can't."

"Why?" I asked. I do like him..

Now that I can't have him.

Just my luck.

"What if.. We become a family. It's not right."

"Yeah. I know." My eyes became blured. I didn't know why I was crying.

He hugged me and I didn't want to leave.

I wanted his arms to stay one me forever.

I looked up from his shoulders and stared at his lips.

They needed to be on mine.

But now.. They can't be.

So I just laid my head back on his shoulder and realized this was the most,

I could ever get.

* * *

When Chad finally had to go back to set, I walked to my dressing room.

I walked past Tawni and laid on the couch.

Not wanting to speak.

"Have you been crying?" She asked. Almost sounding sincere.

"No Tawni. My eyes are just red and puffy." I said sarcastic.

"Well sorry. What happened?" She asked. She got up and walked over to a closer seat.

"You don't care." I said.

"So? You need to talk to someone."

"Are parents got back together." I hug my knees and look at her.

"Ok?" She said confused.

"It's just I..."

"Love Chad?" She finished for me.

"No.. Well a little.. Maybe. Ugh. Yes." I finally admit.

"So you can't be togther." I shook my head.

Tawni came and sat right next to me and hugged me.

I put my head on my shoulder.

My life sucks.

* * *

Authors Note.

So what do you think? Depressing right..

UGH. Twist in like 2 chapterss.

So look out.

~Kaaaaaaaayla.


	10. Shadow Of The Day

Authors Note.

HEY. GUESS WHAT? 19 reviews until 100 reviews!

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AND YOU ALL ARE AMAZING.

I HAD SO MANY REVIEWS! AHH! Oh and I'd like to give a shout out too..

xGoldxRosex! She and her friend actually talk about my story! I didn't think anyone cared about it enough!

Thank you so much!

OH! DUDE! Sonny with a KISS! Is this weekend! :D I'm excited.

And I already watched it on youtube.

Reviewers-

mrpuppy, Teddy Bear333, Hanuel, Anne-Lilian, EllietheDisneyfreak, luckyme123, Sonny With A Chance, xmarkersarecoolx, VeVe2491, MiiMyselfandTime, xGoldxRosex, and Geekquality.

WOOO! 12 reviews!

Please please help me get 100!

Enjooooooooooooy.

Disclaimer- I do not own SWAC or anything besides plot.

~Kaaaaaayla.

* * *

**Shadow Of The Day**

_I **close **both locks below the window_  
_I close both blinds and **turn away**_  
_Sometimes **solutions **aren't so simple_  
_Sometimes **good bye's **the **only **way_

_And the sun will **set **for you_  
_The** sun **will set for you_  
_And the **shadow of the day**_  
_Will **embrace** the world in grey_  
_And the sun will** set for you**_

_In **cards and flowers **on your window_  
_Your friends all plead for you to **stay**_  
_Sometimes **beginnings** aren't so simple_  
_Sometimes** good bye's** the **only way**_

_And the sun will **set** for you_  
_The **sun **will set for you_  
_And the **shadow of the day**_  
_Will **embrace** the world in grey  
_  
**_And the sun will set for you.._**

* * *

The next few days were hard. Really hard.

Chad and I didn't talk.

We were both to upset.

All I've thinking about now is everything that made me think why I didn't fall in love with him before.

I guess I always have loved him. But I never thought about how absolutely perfect he is.

I missed him.

The strength of his arms when he hugged me. The heat coming from his body that comforted me.

How he didn't where to much cologne. Only the perfect amount.

Whenever he looked at me and smiled weakly missing me my knees felt weak.

How much I craved him holding me again.

I missed his piercing sparkly blue eyes that I seemed to drown in.

His smile. The way he smirked and made me go crazy.

Our constant bickering about absolutly nothing.

The thing that now drove me insane was how full his bottom lip was.

And how much I wanted them.

"Sonny.. Sonny?"

"I don't love Chad!" I said defensively. Little did I know I was daydreaming.

Again.

Tawni held in her laugh next to me and Nico and Grady stared at me confused.

Zora sat undisturbed playing with her food on her tray.

"We never asked you if you loved Chad." Nico said with his familiar dazed face.

"Oh. I uhh.. Was just making sure you didn't think that."

"All right." Grady said.

They continued talking and I concentrated on not drifting off again.

I couldn't help but glance over Nico's shoulder over to Chad's table.

He sat their eating his food looking at his cast laughing and having a good time.

I guess thats what I was doing.

He glanced over at me and gave a small smile.

His smile made me feel upset.

It made me feel guilty.

And I didn't do anything.

Well if you take away the fact that I ruined our chances at being together by telling my mom everything would be ok.

But whatever.

I had to do something.

* * *

I sat on home still thinking about Chad.

What was I going to do?

He made me feel guilty.

Without thinking I picked up my keys and ran for my car.

"Where are you going?" My mom asked.

"Be back soon." I simply claim.

I sat in my car and turned the key.

The car backed up out of my driveway.

I had no idea what I was going to say when I got there.

But something needed to be said.

When I pulled up, I stepped out of my car and ascended up the long stairs.

I knocked impaitently and Chad answered.

Before he could ask why I was there I walked past him into his house.

"Chad. I-I can't just not talk to you anymore." I said.

"Yeah, I know. I miss you too."

"I know you lo-I mean like me. And I like you too bu-" I stopped. "Wait, you miss me too?"

I bit my lip.

"Yeah Sonny." He said with smile. He placed a hand on my arm. Shivers ran through me but I didn't show them.

"Can we still at least be friends?" I nodded.

He left his hand on my arm and stayed there for awhile.

Then he realized how long it was there and put it down by his side ackwardly.

"Bu-But Chad?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"I-I want to be more then friends.."

"So do I.. But we can't."

I looked away and stared at the door.

"We already broke them up once by tricking them.. When we didn't really do anything."

I sighed.

"Anyway, I don't want to hurt them anymore."

"Niether do I." I said quietly.

He walked up to me and embraced me.

I smiled at his touch. He was so warm and cozy and I was a perfect height.

My heart told me to look into his eyes and kiss him.

But my brain told me to stay there and to not risk this.

When we finally broke apart we walked over to his couch.

"So.. Hows Mackenzie Falls?" I asked starting the conversation.

"Good. Hows chuckle city?"

"Good."

"How about some TV?" He asked.

"Fine."

He turned it on skimming through the channels.

Chad stopped and looked at me for my approval.

Modern Family came on and I smiled.

We laughed together and began to enjoy ourselves.

The doorbell rang and we stood up to answer it.

Chad approached the door and revealed a woman.

She was blonde with huge black sunglasses.

The woman looked sorta.. older.

Her shirt was a white blouse with dark skinny jeans and boots.

She was very pretty.

I looked at Chad and his jaw was on the ground.

"Chad!" She exclaimed embracing him.

"How are you!" The woman said still smiling.

They talked about what he's been up to for a couple minutes.

Chad didn't answer and she walked by him. "Where's your father?" She asked excited.

He shook his head confused.

"Chad who was that?" I asked him.

"Th-That was my mother.."

"Oh no."

* * *

Authors Note.

How yall like my twist? And the stor overall!

Anyway. let me know what you think of SONNY WITH A KISS.

I have what happens as my pic.. ;)

~Kaaaaaaaayla.


	11. It's Not Over

Authors Note.

HEEEY. How are you all doing?

I have already watched this weeks episode on my computer..

Heheee. And let me say. I like Chad better then Joe. Demi and him sing..

Idk. I guess because they broke up I don't like him anymore.

So btw I would reallly appericate if you read my new one shot.

Its the first one I have written so I want to know your opinion.

Thanksss.

Reviewers-

Teddy Bear333, StayStrongDemi, Sonny With A Chance, Tallipop, Hanuel, mrpuppy, EllietheDisneyfreak, xGoldxRosex, VeVe2491, Fanfreak4Channy, MiiMyselfandTime, nicoleex, and xmarkersarecoolx.

YAY! 13 reviews! 4 more until 100!

Hope you like this chapter.

Enjooy!

Disclaimer- I do not own this song.

~Kaaaayla.

* * *

**It's Not Over**_I was **blown** away._**  
**_What could I **say**?_  
_It all **seemed** to make sense._  
_You've taken away **everything**,_  
_And I can't **deal **with that._

_I **try** to see the **good** in life,_  
_But good things in life are **hard** to find._  
_We'll **blow** it away, blow it away._  
_Can we make this something** good**?_  
_Well, I'll try to do it **right **this time around._

_Let's **start** over._  
_I'll **try** to do it right this time **around.**_  
**_It's not over._**  
_'Cause a **part** of me is dead and in the **ground.**_  
_This **love **is killing me,_  
_But you're the **only **one.  
_  
**_It's not over._**

* * *

"I-I thought your mom left when you were little." I said with a baffled expression on my face.

"She did." Chad said staring at the ground.

He turned from me and walked into his kitchen.

His mother turned to him and smiled.

"Aww, so whos this?" The lady asked.

"Dad's girlfriend's.. daughter." He replied looking at me.

"Oh. Well I'm Candace. Or Candy, whichever you prefer."

Candy Cooper. Of coarse.

Chad stepped slightly infront of me.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Chad, I missed you so much!" She exclaimed.

Candy walked to him and gave him a hug.

Chad pushed her off lightly.

"Then why did you leave?" He said coldly.

The blonde woman showed a concerned expression.

Chad ignored it and walked away.

She followed and I slowly walked behind.

He sat on the couch and she sat across from him.

"Look, Chad.. I didn't want to leave you." Candy said.

I leaned up against the doorway easedropping.

"But you did mom." He glares at her.

"I was scared Chad!"

"Of what?" He yelled jumping up. "You left your own son when he barely even knew you!"

"Just let me explain."

"Why!" He shouted.

"Chad.. Please." She said quietly.

He groaned and sat back down.

"I was never supposed to be famous. I lived in a small town. When your father met me.. Well we fell in love and got married."

Chad wasn't amused. He stared angrily.

"My friends here seemed to be more in love then me, but they ended up leaving there husbands." She said.

He softened his expression slightly.

"I still don't understand why you would leave me."

"I wouldn't be able to handle it if we divorced."

"Why wouldn't you take me with you?" He asked.

"What if I couldn't take care of you? Your father has so much money. You would be better off here."

Chad glanced over at me. I smiled reassuringly.

"But why did you come back?" He said turning from me.

"Your dad and I started talking again. He emailed me pictures from when you were little.. I didn't want to miss anything else."

"Oh." Was all he said.

"And maybe if its to late to be your mom.. I just want to be there for you."

Chad looked away, unsure of what to say. I was unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry Chad. It just all seemed to make sense back then."

I walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

My expression was confused in the mirror.

What does this mean for my mother? And Chad.

God. My life was turning into a Mackenzie Falls episode.

Maybe she wasn't going to stay.. What am I going to do?

I thought about what could happen.

What if Chris wanted her back.

Then Chad and I could still be together.. But my mom..

To much was happening at the same time.

I rubbed my forehead.

Ok. I summarized what has happened.

My mom and Chads dad started dating, then they broke up. Next, Chad and I started to like each other.

Then our parents got back together. But I missed Chad so I visited.

Now his mom is back, I'm in the bathroom thinking about what else could possibly go wrong.

I shook my head and let out a long sigh.

I walked slowly out of the bathroom and stopped when I heard Chad say my name.

"That's a pretty name. Do you like her?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He said quietly. I smiled.

"But Dads.."

"Dating her mom."

"You know, If you told him.. He would let you be happy. I can tell you love her."

"I don't know."

"Chad, as I have learned from leaving you and being a total bitch.. Don't wait to live your life tommorow, or next month, or next year.. The only moment your living in is right now."

It was quiet.

"Don't waste it."

"Ok."

"So your dad has a girlfriend?" Candace asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh.." From her voice she sounded upset.

I walked out from behind the wall and walked to the couch.

"Well it was nice meeting you Sonny. And Chad.. I hope you will talk to me again."

Chad got up and stood next to me hands in his pockets.

The woman grabbed her coat on the chair and walked to the door.

When she opened it she revealed Chris.

Chad and I looked at each other figuring out what could happen now.

"C-Chris." She stuttered.

"Candy? What are you dong here?" Chris states looking at us.

"Well you and I have been talking.. And well I needed to make things right with my son."

"Why now?"

"I didn't want to miss anything else Chris."

"You shouldn't have left in the first place." He added quickly.

Uh oh. It was getting bad. I bit my lip.

"You shouldn't have let me leave. Why didn't you come after me?"

"How was I supposed to know you wanted me too?" He said lifting his arms.

"You knew why I was going to leave. I guess you didn't love me enough."

There was silence until a door slammed shut.

Chris shook his head and climbed up the stairs until another sound of a slamming door.

What in the world have I gotten myslef into too?

* * *

Authors Note.

Let me know what you think.

I kinda like Chads mom. I think shes coool.

PLEEASE. Tell me what you think.

Haha. Sorry if this chapter sucked.

~Kaaaaaaylaa.


	12. Love Like Woe

Authors Note.

HEY! Sorry I haven't been around for awhile.

Been busy. BUT I had to get in one more chapter before the holidays.

I'm excited! Who else is? I'm so tired. I can't wait to sleep in.

Anyway. Reviewers!

**LexiTaylor** (Thanks!)** Geekquality **(Good! That was the plan) **xGoldxRosex** (Thanks. And thanks XxXBlondeBabeXxX) **Fanfreak4Channy** (I will, Been busy and yeah I know it rocks.) **StayStrongDemi** (Thanks!) **EllietheDisneyfreak** (Thanks!) **nicoleex** (Totally, It'll work out.) **Sonny With A Chance **(I'll try) **mrpuppy** (Thanks that means a lot) **Hanuel** (Lots of it) **Teddy Bear333 **(.. I know.) and **VeVe2491** (I like her too.)

Sigh.. I love you all. 13 reviewss! YAY.

Btw if you have song suggestions let me know!

Enjoooooy.

Disclaimer- I do not own SWAC or the music.

~Kaaaaaayla.

PS. I almost cried when they broke up this week. I'm so sad.

* * *

**Love Like Woe**

_**I'm thinking, baby**, you and I are **undeniable**_  
_But I'm finding out loves **unreliable**_  
_I'm giving all I** got **just to make you stay_  
_Or am I just a **roadblock **in your way?_

_Cause you're a **pretty** little windstorm out on the **boulevard**_  
_Something like a **Sunset**, oh you're a **shooting star**_  
_And I might **drive** myself insane_  
_If those **lips** aren't speakin my **name**_

_Cause I got some** intuition,**_  
_or maybe Im **superstitious**_  
_But I think you're a pretty sweet **pill**_  
_that Im **swallowing** down_  
_To counter this **addiction**_  
_you've got me on a **mission**_  
_Tell me **darling**, can I get a break somehow?_  
_Could I say** no**? _

_Shes got a **love like woe**_  
_Girls got a **love like woe**_  
_I kinda feel like it dont make** sense**_  
_Because you're **bringing **me in_  
_And now you're **kicking me out again**_

* * *

Chads mom looks at Chad and I with a small smile before walking out the door and closing it quietly.

"Ugh!" Chad groaned shaking his head.

"Well this is ackward." I said quietly looking at the ground.

"This is so annoying! Why is there so much drama!" He said as he paced back and forth, his hands up in the air.

"Well they are Coopers you know." I said with a smirk.

"This is sierious Sonny!" I jumped at his words.

"Well what can we do about it Chad?" I said with a slight hint of anger.

"I-I don't know." Chad replied, his voice quiet. I walked over putting a handon his shoulder.

"Right now he's dating my mom. I don't think anything will happen." I added.

"Yeah. I guess your right." He shook my hand off his shoulder walking toward the stairs.

"Well.. I think I'd better go." I crossed to the door leaving without a good bye.

* * *

The next day was confusing.

All I could think about was my mom and Chris and Candy.

I needed to figure it out.

But I didn't think it was possible.

"Sonny?" I snapped back to reality.

"Oh sorry Tawni."

"Are you ok?" She asked crossing to the couch in the prop house.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just really confused." I said leaning on the couch, my fist under my chin.

"Oh. Chad?" She said as if it was obvious.

"Actually no." I said with attitude. "My mom. Chads mom is back."

"They're still together? Chris and your mom?"

"Mhmm.."

"So what does that mean for your mom?"

"Thats what I'm trying to figure out."

"Well they separated a long time ago. Nothings going to happen."

I shrugged

"Huh. Well I'm hungry. You coming?"

"Nah. I'm going to go back to our dressing room. I'll meet you there."

"Kay." She pranced off.

I walked down the halls filled with cameras and props until reaching my room.

"Hey Sonny."

"Mom?" I said suprised before closing the door.

"What are doing here?"

"Oh. Well Chris was on his way to the studio. So I'm meeting him here." She said looking into my mirror applying mascara.

"In my dressing room?" I added.

"No! I came to say hi. I'm going to Chads dressing room."

"Uhh.." I said grabbing my phone. "I'm going to the cafeteria."

"Kay honey."

I walked quickly from the room closing the door as fast as I could.

I kicked the wall with anger.

"This sucks!" I almost yell.

I'm so done. With Chris and my mom. Maybe its because of Chads mom back, or because I want to be with Chad.

But I don't know anymore.

"Hey Sonny!" I heard a high voice say behind me. I squealed

"Dear god Zora." I said catching my breath.

"Why are you kicking walls?" She asked with her creepy grin with wide eyes.

"Well," I began, "I'm tired of Chris."

"Oh that blonde guy your moms always with?" A puzzled look spread across my face.

"You know that.. How?"

She looked up at the ceiling pointing at it. "Vents Sonny. Vents."

I smiled raising my eyebrows.

"Can you get me to Chads dressing room?"

"Psh." Zora rolled her eyes. "Of course I can."

* * *

"So now where do I go?" I said army crawling through the wide vents.

"Ok make a left." I heard through my cell phone. I peaked through each vent as I approached them.

"Man Zora. You have the vents down." Even though I couldn't see her I knew she had a devious smile on her face.

"Oh! I found it!" I peaked through seeing a couple posters of Chad. This had to be it.

"Your welcome." I heard before a click.

This isn't fair. Chris had to have something to say about Candy.

If he doesn't tell my mom now it'll kill her. So that is why I'm in here.

That.. And I'm nosey.

I looked along the vent walls. It's pretty big in here.

Footsteps approached the door outside and my mother and Chris walked in.

They sat down and talked about random boring things.

Grown up relationships are so boring!

Behind me in the vent I heard someone crawl up.

"Hey Zora. I thought you were going to-" I stopped seeing who it was. "Chad?" I nearly yelled.

"Shhh!" He yelled covering my mouth. "Do you want them to hear us?"

"What are you doing her?" I asked quietly this time. He crawled up right next to me.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny." He said. I rolled my eyes. "I'm famous remember? I have cmaeras all over my room. Even in the vents above."

"You are so wierd." I said hitting him with my elbow with a smile on my face.

There was a pause.

"So your not mad at me?" I asked.

"I was never mad. Just confused." He said similing.

"Oh."

"So what did I miss?" He asked leaning toward the vent opening.

"Noting. There just talking."

We both put our face to the vent opening, our faces were almost touching.

"Connie we need to talk." The words shot through the air and I widened my eyes.

"Thats never good." Chad whispered.

"Whats wrong?" My mom asked. Chris moved to a couch sitting down and my mom followed.

They sat facing each other and he placed his hand and on her hand.

"My wife came home yesterday." He stated.

I cursed under my breath at my moms disappointed face.

"But why?" Mom said.

"She wanted to fix things with Chad. And well," He got up. "When I first saw her I was so angry."

"And now.." Mom continued.

"All thes memories Connie. I-I don't know."

"Save it Chris. I know what's coming next." She stomped off to the door.

"Connie." He tried. But it was no use.

"No." She opened the door. "Oh and by the way. If your son is anything like you.. I hope my daughter doesn't end up with someone like him."

The last thing we heard was the slamming of a door and two hearts in a vent shattering.

* * *

Authors Note.

I hope you liked this chapter.

I was proud of the ending. Even though it was sad!

Talk to you soon!

Haaaappy Holidays!

~Kaaaaayla.


	13. Stuck in the Moment

Authors Note.

HEYY. I need a favor.

I was just wondering what you think of my next story idea.

I hope you dont think its stupid.

Well its going to be about Sonny and Chad obviously.

When Sonny gave birth to twins at a young age, her and Chad could never be happier. Until they realized being together may not be what they expected and harder then they thought. Which eventually turned to divorce. Sonny and Chad split everything. Including there kids. Join Cody and Ally a devious little pair who end up attending the same school. Although they didn't really care to much of each other, they learn about there parents past and may want to be a family again.

Tell me what you think! PLEASE.

Its kind of like the parent trap but definatly different.

:D My supermegafoxyawesomehot Reviewers! (If you know what thats from you roccck!)

**Fanfreak4Channy**, (Sorry!) **Teddy Bear333**, (I know) **LOLChanny819**, (Yuup they are.) **Hanuel**, (Lol yeah it hurt. Hehe.) **Whitney** (Thanks! I am!) **mrpuppy**, (Thanks! Im glad!) **EllietheDisneyfreak**, (Really! Thanks for saying that!) **MiiMyselfandTime**, (They wll!) **ObsessedwithDisneyChannel**, (Something will happen! Promise) **alexatheknight**, (Thank you!) **musicluva4eva**, (Thanks!) **xGoldxRosex**, (Thanks so much! Favorite ever? Really! Ahh! Made my day! So did I!) **nicoleex**, (Thanks! And I will.) **Faeriette**, (Thanks! I try!) **Sonny With A Chance**, (Sorry! Haha.)** icecreamlover267**, (Aww! Love you too! And so am I) **Tashaxoxo**, (Thanks!) and **VeVe2491** (Lol. That would be interesting.)

17 REVIEWWWS? AHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

THATS AMAZINGG.

Heres the chappy!

ENjoooy.

Disclaimer I do not own SWAC. Or justin bieber.

~Kaaaaayla.

PS. For the record im not really a JB fan. BUT this song fit perfectly with this story. And chapter. So yeah.

* * *

**Stuck in the Moment**

_With** you**_  
_With **you**_  
_I **wish** we had another** time**_  
_I **wish** we had another** place**_

_Now** Romeo **& **Juliet**_  
_Bet they **never** felt the way we felt_  
_**Bonnie** & **Clyde**_  
_Never had to **hide** like_  
_We do_  
_We do_

_You and I, both **know** it **can't work**_  
_It's all **fun** and** games**_  
_'Til someone gets **hurt**_  
_And I don't,_  
_I won't** let **that be **you**_

_Now you don't wanna **let go**_  
_And I don't wanna** let you know**_  
_That there might be something **real** between us two_  
**_Who knew_**  
_Now we don't wanna** fall **but_  
_We're **trippin**' in our hearts_  
_And it's **reckless **and **clumsy**_  
_Cause I know you can't** love **me here_

_I **wish** we had another** time**_  
_I **wish **we had another **place**_  
_But everything we have is **stuck in the moment**_  
_And there's nothing my **heart** can do_  
_To **fight** with **time** and **space** cause  
_  
**_I'm still stuck in the moment with you.._**

* * *

I looked over at Chad in the dark vent. Through the darkness I could tell he was extremely upset.

So was I. As a matter of fact.

I never thought wanting to go out with a guy could be so complicated.

Well obviously it is, but for most girls its simple.

They get butterflies in there stomach when there about to ask out the guy they liked.

Not so hard.

But no. I cant go out with the guy I like because are parents were dating so we tried to break them up but that didn't work.

Then we felt bad so we still havent gone on a date and now we never can because my mom just said basically she hates Chad.

Totally simple right? (Note my sarcasm.)

Sorry. I get really sarcastic when I'm frustrated.

I scooted toward the edge of the vent to get out.

Zora showed me how she gets up there. Aparrantly she goes into the supply closet and climbs up from there.

I still don't understand why.

Chad put his hands on my waist and helped me down.

"Well all hope of us being together is gone. Smashed by a hammer, Stepped on, Thrown on the ground and-"

"Chad." I said interruppting. "Relax."

I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry." He mumbled, brushing his adorable hair back.

Stop Sonny.

"Uh.. Its ok." I replied ackwardly.

We still haven't left the closet. Why? I don't know.

I smiled at him, looking into his gorgeous blue eyes.

He brought his hand slowly to my face, his thumb stroking my cheek.

I wanted to tell him to stop, but no words escaped my mouth.

Instead he leaned toward me and I was unable to stop.

Who knows? Maybe I wanted him too. And I did.

He moving closer and his lips came to mine.

A shiver ran down my spine because of how unexpected it was.

I pressed my body against him and I felt his whole body around me.

His warm chest, and his strong arms around my waist.

My arms wrapped around his neck and we stood there.

I wasn't scared anymore, just being in that spot with him.

My heart was beating fast with the rollercoaster of thoughts running through my head.

Thinking of the betrayal to my mother, how amazing I felt at that moment, what else could possibly happen now, and the fact I was in a closet.

Kissing Chad.

My knees felt weak and I felt like I would melt in a puddle if he wasn't holding me us.

I heard a sound to the left of me and a burst of light came in.

I turned to see Tawni's red face standing in the doorway.

My eyes widened as my arms will still around Chad.

"I was uhh.. I heard someone.. And uhh.. Bye!" She said leaving the door wide open.

I turned back to Chad, quickly removing my arms from his neck and standing there ackwardly.

I walked out stumbling slightly, my knees still week, but catching myself on the wall.

When I looked at Chad he had his famous smirk on his face knowing he had such an impact on me.

A lie was approaching my lips and my voice got high. "Oh shut it. I-I was just.. Caught off guard." I said.

He cocked an eyebrow, I rolled my eyes and escaped to my dressing room sliding down the door onto my butt.

A grin spread across my face and I wanted to jump up and down.

Then a faint whimper was heard from the other side of my room.

I stood brushing myself off to see a familar face wiping her eyes on my chair.

Oh no.

"Mom? Are you ok?" I said running over to her.

I sat next to her putting my arm on her shoulder.

"Hey hon." She said smiling through her puffy eyes.

"What happened?" I asked nervously as if I didn't know.

"Chris is getting back together with his wife." She said looking away from me.

"Oh. Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"No you're not." I blurted.

She looked up at me frowning.

"Sorry." I said guilty. "But obviously you aren't."

"Fine. Ok. I'm not. It was a mistake to date him in the first place."

I gave her a small smile.

"Besides," She started again patting my back. "I know you wouldn't date a jerk like that."

"Uh huh." I said weakly.

Yeah. I wonder how she'll feel when she finds out I might be dating the jerks son.

* * *

"So, Kissing Cooper in a closet?" Nico said approaching me with Grady at his side.

I flopped down on the couch in the prop house burying my face into his pillow.

Grady grabbed me by the back of my hair pulling me back up.

"Ow." I replied rubbing the back of my head. "Tawni told you?"

"Yes. Its hard to keep a secret as she runs to the cafeteria with a red face biting her lip." Nico retorted.

"You got me kissing him.. From that?" I asked confused.

"Fine." He admitted. "Tawni slipped."

"Nico!" A high girls voice yelled, running over to him. "I told you that in confidence!"

"You did not!" Grady spat back. "Within 10 seconds from you walking in you blurted it to the entire cafeteria!"

"Tawni!" I shouted at her.

"Sorry Sonny." She answered meakly.

I sighed sitting on the couch.

"Guys it doesn't even matter. It would kill my mom if she knew."

"I'll say. Considering the fact Daddy Coopers dating your mom." Tawni said.

"Not anymore." I said letting out a breath.

"Oh so whats wrong with playing tonsil hockey with Cooper?"

Grady, Nico, and I glared at her. She shrugged.

"She doesn't want me dating anyone like Chris."

They giggled.

"Guys! This is serious!" I said my voice getting high again.

"Sorry. But its.. Chad. Hes got to be like Chris." Grady said.

"Yeah I know. What are you going to do?" Nico asked.

"Guys. I have no idea."

* * *

Authors Note.

Hope you liked it. It was kinda bad.

Anyway tell me what you think of the next story idea!

PLEASE.

With love,

Kaaayla.


	14. Jump Then Fall

Authors Note.

Hi. So um I have something to tell you.

So I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry. I'm so busy.

Someone commented telling me that I should be writing faster and longer chapters.

But I spend lots of time writing. I try to make it good. And if it sucks sorry. Plus I have another story too.

I try really hard.

And although I really wish it was, fanfiction isn't my life.

I dont want to sound mean. But just wanted you to know uncase you were upset :)

Thanks to the few of you who liked my new story idea. I'll definatly do it now.

Reviewers-

**channy4eva16** (Thannnks!) **LexiTaylor** (Hopefully she is. I love that line.. Can I use it?) **StayStrongDemi** (Haha. I know) **musicluva4eva** (Thanks and Thanks!) **DannySamLover20** (I am!) **Hanuel** (Great! I hoped it would be funny.) **Cenaluver333 **(Ok! It'll be out soon.)** Damon-girl96 **(I tried!) **EllietheDisneyfreak** (Thanks!) **Sofiisun** (Umm sorry.)** Lou92 **(So do I.. So do I) **Sonny With A Chance **(Aww. Lol. So you liked it?) **mrpuppy** (I'm glad!) **XxXBlondeBabeXxX** (Thanks! Love you Ducky!)** xGoldxRosex **(Thank you Thank you Thank you! I hope you liked my reply!) **xmarkersarecoolx** (I will!) and **horselover65 **(Thanks)

You guys blow my miiiiiiind!

Enjooy.

Disclaimer- I do not own Swac. Or the music. Only the plot.

~Kaaaayla.

* * *

**Jump Then Fall**

_I like the way you** sound **in the morning_  
_We're on the phone and without a** warni**ng_  
_I realize your **laugh** is the** best **sound_  
_I have **ever** heard_

_I **like** the way I can't keep my** focus**_  
_I watch you **talk,** you didn't notice_  
_I **hear **the words but all I can think is_  
_We should be **together**_  
_Every time you **smile,** I **smile**_  
_And every time you** shine,** I'll **shine** for you_

_Whoa oh, I'm **feeling **you baby_  
_Don't be **afraid** to_  
**_Jump then fall_**  
_**Jump then fall **into me_  
_Be there, never gonna** leave **you_  
_Say that you** wanna** be with me too_  
_So I'm a** stay** through it all  
_  
**_So jump then fall.._**

* * *

"Chad!" I said storming on to his set.

"Sorry everyone! Take five. I need to talk to mah lady!"

"Awww. Chad thats so cute!" I stopped looking at the staring people. Who obviously heard about the closet mishap. "I mean god Chad I hate you!"

Everyone shrugged before returning to what they were doing. I smiled at my cleverness.

"You don't actually.."

"No Chad." I said interuppting him.

"Oh thank God." He said smirking and grabbing my hand. He leaned toward me.

I followed because I really wanted too. But then I stopped him.

"I-I can't." I said as the corners of his mouth turned down.

"You didn't feel anything? You know.. Back there?" He asked me dropping my hand.

"Yeah. I did. Like really did." I admitted blushing. I couldn't help but smile.

"All right then." Chad grabbed me by the waist and pulling me in. I pushed his chest away from me.

"But Chad.."

"What?" He mumbled as he kissed my forehead.

"After.. That happened.. My mom was crying."

"Oh shit." Chad replied letting me go.

The second he did, I missed him.

"Yeah." I said crossing my arms.

"Well, are we just not going to do anything?" He asked.

"She told me not to date any jerks." I replied biting my lip.

"Good thing I'm not a jerk right?" He said happy. I glared at him. "Right?" He repeated unsure.

"Ok fine. But you don't think I'm a jerk." He admitted.

I kept my constant glaring and cocked an eyebrow.

"Right?" He asked frustrated stomping his foot.

"No Chad. I don't think you're a jerk. Ok?" I laughed.

"But I don't know how happy she'll be when she finds out I was kissing a jerks son." I answered sarcastically.

"Oh. I get it." He replied disappointed.

I bowed my head and stared at the ground.

"Can we still have lunch together?" He asked hopeful.

"Actually Tawni told everyone in the cafeteria that.. We did that."

"Oh." Silence followed for a few moments.

"So.. Friends?" I said putting out my hand.

Chad nodded shaking my hand. "Friends." He answered disappointed.

Our hands moved up and down and we didn't let go.

I leaned into him kissing him lightly on the lips. I tried to hide my smile.

"Uh yeah. Friends." I replied before darting out the Macknzie Falls set.

* * *

I walked swiftly past every single worker from the Mackenzie Falls set to the cafeteria hitting my head.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid." I mumbled to myself as I walk into the lit cafeteria room.

All of the TV show casts paused to look at me as the room fell silent.

"What?" I stated annoyed. "Like I'm the only one in here who has made out with there enemy in a closet. Please." I blurted.

I rolled my eyes.

I continued with my walking and plopped down into a seat with So Random before everyone continued with there eating.

"If I had to make out with my enemy, it would be Aquaman." Grady said replying to my previous burst.

"Dude, Thats not something you say outloud." Nico replied cocking an eyebrow.

"Thats not even something you say in your mind." Tawni mumbled as she applied Coco Moco Coco.

I sighed and covered my face.

"Whats wrong Sonny?" Nico said with a fake upset tone to his voice. "Cooper couldn't make your 'kissing in a closet' session today?"

I lifted up my face for a second to glare at Nico before putting it back down.

"C'mon Nico shut it." Zora said finally speaking.

"As a matter of fact," I began lifting up my face, "Chad and I are just friends."

They all groaned.

"What?" I asked confused.

"How many times this month are you guys going to be 'just friends'?" Tawni asked with air quotes.

"Uhh.. I don't think we have ever decided that."

"Well, first you decide you liked each other, then your parents started dating again, so you decided not to anything." Grady began.

"Then you kept it going on and off and on and off.. Make up your mind!" Nico finished for him.

"And how do you all even know this?"

My entire cast turned there heads to Tawni who shrugged.

"I told you not to trust me." She simply stated.

"No you didn't."

"Oh well, you can't really trust me." Tawni shrugged. "There."

I ignored Tawni and the fact I'm never telling her anything ever again.

"Well now what am I supposed to do?" I complained again.

They rolled there eyes.

"What?" I asked almost angry.

"Everyday now its 'What am I supposed to do?' or 'I'm so confused' or 'I'm so upset." Tawni said mocking me.

"And.." I said continuing there thought.

"And.. We're tired of hearing it! Do something about it! Don't complain to us. Go complain to your mom about.. About.." Grady said unable to finish from disgust.

Zora rolled her eyes. "About your undying love for Chad Dylan Cooper." My cast tried to hold back a gag.

"You guys are so right!" I almost yelled in the now empty cafeteria.

"Yeah!" They shouted in unison.

"I'm going to go tell her!"

"Yeah!" They shouted again.

"Right now!"

"Yeah!"

"Ok I'm going!"

"Yeah!"

"I'll see you later!"

"Go!" They shouted.

I ducked my head and walked out. But moments later I reappeared back to them.

"Guys how do I tell her?"

They all groaned.

* * *

Authors Note.

So what do you think!

Please tell me!

~Kaaaaayla.


	15. Pardon Me

Authors Note.

HEY. I'm bacck. So hows life? I'm good.

BTW. New season of SWAC is being filmed now.. Without Demi Lovato.. Like really Disney? Really?

Can you help me with titles for my new story? I told you a little about it but I need you help.

I was thinking Twins? Or Broken Apart? Idk. Thanks.

Reviewers-

Cenaluver333, LOLChanny819, Hanuel, mrpuppy, EllietheDisneyfreak, musicluva4eva, Sonny With A Chance, Geekquality, VeVe2491, sugargirl13,and DannySamLover20.

33 more reviews until 200? Do guys think I'll make it!

I hope none of you are angry I didn't reply! But I really want to get this out! :)

Enjoooooooooooooooooy! :)

Disclaimer- I do not own Swac or the music.

~Kaaaaaaaayla.

* * *

**Pardon Me**

_It's** my fault **and I know and I tend to **blow it** no thanks to** you**_  
_It's like you sit and you **watch** me_  
_You **poke** and you** taunt** me_  
_It's **all **that you do_

_And I'm not** fighting **that no, **not at all**_  
_Just want to be **something**, a **name** you call_  
_The** lips **you taste just to fall **madly in love**_

_**Mean it** truly_  
_Sincere **heart**_  
_**Why **do you do this to me _  
**_Tear me apart?_**

* * *

"So you guys yell at me and tell me to tell my mom.. And you guys don't have the slightest idea how I should do it?"

My cast began another one of their popular group grumbling.

"So what your saying is, you guys just tell me what to do and I should already have a plan in my head."

Another group grumbling.

"Well I'm just going to go."

I left the room while the continued talking, all at the same time.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I looked down and grabbed it from my pocket.

Suddenly I felt a body slam into mine.

I flew backwards but the person reached out and grabbed me.

"Oh. Hey Chad." I mumbled.

"Hey Sonny."

"Soo.. Uhh hows your day?" I asked trying to start a normal conversation.

"Good. And uhh.. How are things down in chuckle city?"

"Fine." I replied. He nodded. "And what about the falls?"

"Its good." He said.

I bit my lip and Chad broke the long silence.

"So like.. Friends can hang out right?" He asked.

"Yeah.. Totally. I hang out with my friends all the time." I replied.

"Good.. Good." Chad said ackwardly not knowing what to do. He scratched his head.

"The Randoms and I are going out for pizza.. You want to come?" I asked hopeful.

"Are they going to be okay with that?" Chad said unsure, crossing his arms.

"Of course!" I said without thinking.

He smirked causing me to roll my eyes.

"Chad. It's ok. They.. They don't hate you like you think. They're totally ok with you." I said placing a hand on his shoulder.

He smiled and walked backwards slowly.

"So see you later?" He asked in the form of a question.

I nodded waving goodbye.

* * *

"No!" My terrible castmates said all at once.

"Oh come on guys, hes not that bad!" I said loudly.

"Sonny.. Mackenzie Falls is our enemy. Chad's on Mackenzie Falls!" Nico yelled.

"That means hes our enemy!" Grady said.

"Thank you Grady." Nico said sarcastically.

Grady responded with a goofy grin and hitting Nico lightly on the arm.

I rolled my eyes. "Look come on guys. It's just one night."

"Sonny just stop. You wouldn't want him to come either if you weren't madly in love with him." Tawni chimed in.

I felt my voice get higher in my throat.

"That is.. That is so not true. Chad and I strictly friends." I said defensively.

"Yeah right." Zora said.

"Please for me." I begged placing a hand on my heart.

They all folded there arms and glared at me.

"He doesn't hate you like you think. He's totally cool with you." I repeated from earlier.

They all groaned.

"It's only a one time thing?" Nico asked.

I nodded eagerly.

"Fine." They all said together.

I smiled and skipped out of the room.

* * *

"So whens Cooper coming?" Tawni asked as we were in line for pizza.

"Yeah. He's not even going to wait with us." Nico added.

"He'll probably just cut in front of everyone because hes Chad Dylan Cooper!" Grady said.

"Oh stop guys. He's not as bad as you think." I said looking past them at the door waiting for Chad to walk in.

And just to my expectation Chad walked in pushing through a couple people and walked up to me.

"Hey Sonny." He said with a smile and his hands in his jean pocket.

"Hi." I answered smiling back.

Chad looked away from me and turned to my very annoyed cast members.

"Umm.. Hey guys." He gave them a small wave.

"Hey." They all mumbled together.

Nobody wanted to talk to each other so I had to be the one to try and make this an enjoyable evening for all.

Allthough I don't think it's possible.

"So guys." I started breaking the silence. "This is fun right?"

They stared at me in confusion and disapproval.

"Oh come on." I started again. "You guys can't put aside your differences for one night?"

Nico sighed. "Fine. I guess we can. I mean he won't get special tween choice winner attention outside of the studio."

"Yeah. Thats true." Grady added.

We all smiled.

Good. It won't be that bad!

I let out a sigh of relief.

"OMG!" We heard in front of us.

Everyone turned their attention to two crazy fangirls wearing.. Oh god. Mackenzie Falls shirts.

"You can totally cut in front of us Chad!" They squealed and giggled.

I turned to Chad who looked embarassed and annoyed.

He shook his head no and thankfully my cast just shook it off.

Good thing too.

"Hey! Is that Chad Dylan Cooper?" I heard from the front of the line.

The cashier smiled at us and the randoms groaned at the familiar sight.

"Come on up Chad you can cut!" Chad shook his head no again.

A little 10 year old girl walked up to Chad.

"Can I please have you autograph?" She asked sweetly.

Chad quickly signed it and she walked away.

"OMG!" The fangirl sqeaked again. "Hes signing autographs!"

Soon tons of crazy girls ran up out of the line and pushed me and the cast away from Chad.

"Yeah. No special attention my ass." Tawni mumbled as we took the fans place in line.

We got our pizza and sat down before Chad was finished.

The pizza was half gone by the time Chad finally came over.

"Hey sorry about that. Couldn't really get out of that."

He scooted over next to me and I was next to Tawni.

Chad grabbed a piece and placed it on his plate.

Almost an hour went by of Chad and the cast not talking at all.

My cast talked to each other and I talked to Chad.

Other than that I had a good time.

Once we paid and left the restaurant we waited outside.

Tawni left with Zora first, followed by Nico and Grady leaving only Chad and me.

"Look, I'm really sorry about today." I said.

"No its okay. I can't help being so famous." He smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes. The cold breeze outside caused me to shiver.

"You're cold?" He said in the form of a question.

I shrugged. "No I'm okay." I coughed.

"Oh stop you're going to get sick." Chad said.

He gave me his jacket he was holding and draped it around my shoulders.

I tried to hide my smile as I inhaled his amazing scent coming from his jacket.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"No problem." He walked over to where a man had just stood up and sat on the bench.

I followed and sat next to him.

"I'm so stupid." I hit my head with the palm of my hands.

He leaned foward placing his arms on his knees.

"Of course you're not. Why say that?" He asked staring at the street.

"I thought that maybe if I got you guys together you'd like each other.. So then I could see you more."

He turned away from the busy street and looked at me.

"You can see me anytime you want you know. I.. I care about you. You're my.. Friend." We smiled.

I rested my head on the back of the bench looking up at the stars.

The only thing that would make this better would be if Chads arms were around me.

I shook off the longing of him and closed my eyes.

"Chad?" A girly voice said to the left of me.

I opened my eyes peering at a beautiful blonde girl in tight pants and a low cut pink blouse.

"Madelyn?" Chad said back to her.

She shuffled over in her black high heels and Chad stood and greeted her.

They hugged and she flashed her perfect white teeth at him.

"How are you?" Madelyn said. I folded my arms watching them talk in front of me.

"Good." Chad said. "I haven't seen you since you were on Mackenzie Falls last year."

"I know." She said rejusting her black handbag slung across her shoulder.

"This is crazy." He replied.

"You know, I had a huge crush on you back then." Chad laughed. "I'm sierious!" She said hitting him lightly.

"Well thanks." Chad said uncomfortably.

Madelyn gave him a flirty smile. "I guess some things never change."

I felt myself glaring at her.

"We should go out tommorow." She said more as a demand then a question.

"I.. Uh.." Chad stammered. He looked at me.

"Oh!" Madelyn said surprised. She walked to me.

"Madelyn." She stated. I stood.

"Sonny." We shook hands.

"I'm sorry! Are you guys dating?" She asked.

"Oh. No.. Of course not." Chad and I mumbled together.

"Great then." She smiled. "Pick you up at 8 then."

Madelyn shuffled off grabbing a cab.

"Sonny I-I.." Chad stuttered.

"No its ok. We aren't together. You can date who you want." I said without thinking.

In my head I was screaming. What was I saying! I obviously don't want this!

"Go! Have fun." I went on.

"Are you sure?" He asked one last time.

"Yeah. Totally."

"Okay well see you tommorow."

I waved and watched him walk away from me.

Possibly forever.

* * *

Authors Note!

LONG CHAPPIE!

Anyway hope you enjoyed.

What do you think is going to happen? :)

~Kaaaaayla.


	16. Crazier

Authors Note.

Heyy. So I am back again. Sorry its been a month.

But I still love you all sooo muccch. And please dont hate on me.

I made this one longer than usual cause I felt real bad.

One of you predicted what would happen you know who you are.

24 reviews until the big 200! Pleeeeeeeeeeasee help get there.

Reviewerrs-

iHeartChannyZanessaCailey, fruityloops156, mrpuppy, Bells, MiiMyselfandTime, Hanuel, EllietheDisneyfreak, Geekquality, VeVe2491, Sonny With A Chance, and Faeriette.

=D Lovvvvvvvvvve you.

~Kayylaa.

PS. I know this chapter sucks sorry. Next one will hopefully be awesome.

* * *

**Crazier**

_I'd never **gone** with the **wind**,_  
_I just let it **flow**,_  
_Let it **take **me **where** it wants to **go**._  
_Til you **open** the door and there's so **much** more,_  
_I'd **never** seen it before._  
_I was trying to **fly** but i couldn't find **wings**,_  
_But you **came** along and** changed** everything._

_You** lift** my feet off the **ground**,_  
_You** spin** me around,_  
_You make me **crazier**, **crazier**,_  
_Feels like im **falling** and I,_  
_I'm **lost** in your **eyes**,_  
_You make me **crazier**, **crazier**, _

**_Crazier.._**

* * *

Moooo... Mooo... Mooo..

I reached for the phone in the back of my pocket and answer it angrily.

"What?" I almost yell on a sidewalk in the middle of the night.

"Calm down." The familiar voice answered. "I called home and you weren't there. You're still at the restaurant?"

It was Tawni.

"Yeah. Outside. Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. We left an hour ago." She said. I removed the phone from my ear to check the time on my phone.

She was right.

"Oh. I was waiting with Chad an he.. He just left. A minute ago."

"Ahhh. I see." She realized.

"Don't even go there okay?" I said annoyed.

"What's your problem?" She said.

"Madelyn came along. Some girl who was on Mackenzie Falls a little while ago."

"And.." She said moving the conversation along.

"They're going out tommorow." I said upset and staring at the cracks in the sidewalk.

"Are you kidding?" I rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see me.

"If I was kidding Tawni I wouldn't be so ticked right now." I walked to the side of the road walving my hand for a cab.

"When I get my hands on him.." She mumbled so quiet I could barely hear.

"Tawni really its okay." I said as a breeze went by.

I realized I still smelled Chad and I saw that I still had his jacket.

It made me feel only slightly better.

"No its not! Doesn't he know what this is doing to you?" A cab pulled up to me.

"Of course he does." I moved the phone to my left hand and opened the door. I sat down quickly.

"Then why would he do it?" She asked accusingly.

"I made him do it." I admitted.

"Are you stupid?" She asked.

"No!" I said defending myself. I stared out the window watching the buildings race by.

"Then what happened?"

"I don't know. I said we were just friends and.. I said its cool."

"But it's not cool."

"I know." I agreed hopelessly.

"Well it's late. See you at work." Tawni stated.

I sighed. "Night." I clicked the phone off.

The drvier pulled up to my house and I handed him the money I owed him and stepped out.

The echo of my heels in the stairway clicked with every step I took as I walked up the stairs to my apartment.

I grabbed the key from my purse and turned it into the lock.

When I walked in and it was mostly dark except for a light coming from the kitchen.

"Where were you?" I heard from behind me.

I turned around as fast as I could, scared out of my mind.

"Oh mom." I said relieved, putting my hand on my heart catching my breath. "You scared me."

"I asked where you were."The light from the kitchen made a eclipse around her body and I couldn't see her face.

"Can you turn on the lights? I'm a little creeped out." She reached behind her flipping on the lights.

She folded her arms and tapped her foot.

"What?" I asked.

"Where were you!" She said loudly.

"With my friends?" I said as if it was a question.

"Chad?" I held back from my jaw dropping.

"No.. Well actually yeah." I said nervously.

"I thought they hated him."

"They do.. I mean they did. Now.." I thought for an excuse. "Nico and Grady have become really good friends with him."

"Oh." She said. "So you don't like him at all?" My mom raised an eyebrow.

"I do. Wait! As a friend.. I mean not as a friend."

She glared at me again.

"I mean I don't like him but I said I did because.. Tawni likes him!" I blurted.

"She does?" She questioned shocked.

"Yeah. I said I liked him as a friend so she wouldn't get mad at me. It's like major crushing." I lied.

"Oh." She walked by me to her room. "Well she'll probably get hurt."

A sigh from my mouth followed when she closed the door. "You have no idea." I mumbled.

* * *

After getting ready for work and eating there was a knock on my door.

I grabbed my phone from the kitchen and threw it in my purse before answering the door.

Tawni stood there ready to leave for the day.

"Who is it Sonny?" I heard from the other room.

"Tawnis here to pick me up!" I yelled back.

She walked out of her bedroom and smiled at Tawni and I.

"Hold on let me get my jacket." I told her.

Tawni nodded and I wlaked to the couch where Chads jacket was the previous night.

I decided I'd give it to him at lunch.

Mom walked over to the door where Tawni was.

"So crushing on Chad?" She asked. My eyes widened. I looked over to Tawni who was confused.

"Um.. No I don't.." She paused staring at me behind my mom pleading. "I mean.. Yeah. I hate to admit it."

"You should. He's a jerk." Mom said.

"Okay.." I added stepping between them. I walked out the door with Tawni following.

We walked down the steps talking.

"I cannot believe you made me say that." She laughed.

"Sorry ok. She thought we liked each other."

"But you do."

"Shhhh!" I said loudly.

"Calm down."

We walked from the building into her car. The breeze outside brushed my hair into my face.

She unlocked the door and I sat down fastening my seatbelt.

I leaned against the window listening to overplayed songs on the radio.

We made a quick stop at starbucks to get our coffee.

Before I knew it we arrived at the studio like we do every morning.

We walked together side by side, coffees in hand.

I flipped the light on to our dressing room and threw everything in my hand (Except my coffee of course) onto the chair.

"So I never asked you," Tawni began, "What are you going to do about Chad?"

I walked into my closet looking for what to wear for the show.

"I don't know. I mean its to late now to do anything." I said rifiling threw the clothes.

"Where are they going anyway.?" She called from her makeup.

I shrugged. "Some sushi place."

I heard footsteps walking over to me.

Tawni smiled deviously.

"Hey Sonny?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I said scared of what she was going to say.

"Want to go out to eat tonight?"

I stared at her for a moment confused.

"Yeah sure. Where?" I asked.

"Oh just some sushi place."

I laughed.

"Why are we going to spy?"

"Oh please. You want to know whats going to happen. I want to know whats going to happen. Why not?"

She did have a point. I mean I did want to go. I had too.

"Fine. But one problem." I stated, finding the flaw in her plan.

"What sushi place are they actually going too?"

"Oh. Yeah thats a problem."

* * *

"Is the coast clear?" Tawni whispered as I peered around the corner.

"Yeah come on." I motioned.

We quickly opened the door to Chads dressing room and closed as soon as we entered.

"How are we going to find where there going tonight from anything in here?" She asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a phone or like a day planner. Theres got to be something." I said shuffling through his stuff.

"I hate being in here. Theres so many pictures of him.. I feel like there all watching me." She said.

I rolled my eyes digging through the drawers and bags in his room.

"God. How does he even change in here." Tawni mumbled standing near the door.

I walked to the counter to a bag. I placed the jacket I was wearing next to the bag on the counter.

"Like he cares Tawni. Its his room." I finally felt a small bright object at the back of the bag. "Yes. Its his phone." I smiled excited.

I pressed a button on the touch screen and went to his texts.

**Madelyn 4:37: **Hey. Can't wait to see you. We're going to Sakuras tonight I think. I'll pick you up. :)

I smiled and put the phone back where it belonged.

"Okay. Lets get out of here. I can't be in here much longer." Tawni said.

She cracked the door and we heard voices and footsteps coming this way.

I grabbed Tawni by the sleeve dragging her back into the room.

We frantically looked for a place to hide and soon we decided the bathroom.

I pushed Tawni in closing the door. We went to the shower and she shut the curtain and we stood in complete silence.

A door shut outside and the sound of foot steps walked up getting louder.

The bathroom door opened and closed and Chad stood right next to us.

Tawni and I looked at each other afraid to even breath.

Through the crack between the wall and curtain we could see him.

Chad pulled a comb out from a drawer under the sink and slowly brushed his blonde hair.

I bit my lip and Tawni rolled her eyes.

We heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Chad come on. Your needed on set. Change into your outfit." A mans voice said.

"I know, I know. One second." Chad replied.

Chad picked up the clothes off the floor and placed them on the sink.

Our eyes widened as Chad took off his shirt.

I looked at Tawni whose jaw was dropped and she was about to laugh.

So was I.

We stared as Chad took off his pants leaving him in only boxers.

Tawni and I covered our mouths and bit our lips so we didnt say anything.

I looked at the mirror to see Chads face and well abs.

He was so muscular. His abs were so perfect I wanted to reach out and touch them.

Chads biceps looked so strong like he could lift me up with no problem at all.

Suddenly daydreams began to appear in my mind of Chad scooping me up and..

Tawni nudged me because I was drifting off.

By the time I looked again Chad was fully clothed.

Don't worry. I had a mental image in my head.

I was pretty sure it wasn't going away.

Chad opened the bathroomm door leaving the room.

We slowly creeped out from the shower.

Tawni peaked out the door and it was empty.

We both ran from the room and back to the safety of So Random.

We slowed down to a walk then.

"Oh my god." Tawni said while panting and laughing.

"I know. I'm never going in there again." I said.

"Me niether. What if he had to shower?" She asked her eyes widened in shock.

I just laughed.

"Oh by the way I so know why you love him now." She looked at me. "I mean if you take away his ego, his lack of caring for anyone else.."

She continued. "His love for only his reflection, how he talks to himself, the fact hes a jerk-"

"Get to the point!" I interrupted her.

"Fine. Well hes kinda hot. Did you see his abs?" She asked. We stopped walking.

"Of course I did. I mean I have before."

"What?" She said confused.

"Stop. It was at his house he was only in a towel."

"Huh. That explains so much about everything." She smiled.

* * *

Authors Note.

Thanks so much for reading!

I hope you liked the chapter.

Please don't hate me. Please please!

I promise ill be back soon ready to finish up my 2 stories and start another.

I really do love you guys. :)

~Kayla.


End file.
